<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his eyes by ekkulipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601688">his eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekkulipse/pseuds/ekkulipse'>ekkulipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, just jaesung being domestic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekkulipse/pseuds/ekkulipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaemin daydreams about jisung's eyes in a morning cuddling session.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Na Jaemin/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>his eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the sun that slipped through the blinds woke jaemin up. it took way too long for him to really comprehend what was going on, he was confused, hungover and with jisung's head buried in the crook of his neck.<br/>
he tried to remember what happened the night before but he just couldn't, but the feeling of his boyfriend's breath against his skin made him calm down.</p><p>that was jisung's effect on him, when everything went downhill, a little peck on the cheek and a reassuring smile were enough to make jaemin get back on his senses. both boys were madly in love with each other and there was no way someone couldn't notice.<br/>
jaemin reached for his phone on the night stand. 9:37 a.m. he locked his phone again, turned around and gave jisung a kiss on his forehead that woke him up with a smile on his face.</p><p>"good morning" jisung looked up at him, eyes half closed and voice deep as he just woke up. "good morning babe" jaemin replied "mind to tell me what the hell happened last night?" jisung laughed, "nothing really special, we went out with the boys, you drank until you couldn't stand up straight, danced a little - i joined -, then we did karaoke and came back home" he responded. "you put me into bed?" the older asked, and jisung nodded as a response "and then i got into bed myself when you were already sleeping, but you automatically cuddled me even though you weren't conscious" jaemin smiled at his boyfriend's words and leaned in for a kiss, a soft kiss, a "i can't believe how much i love you kiss".</p><p>jisung smiled at jaemin and got closer to him, resting his head on his chest, jaemin whispered a little "i love you" to him and time seemed to stop, or that's what they both wanted, to stay in each other's arms forever, because that's what made them genuinely happy, to love and be loved.<br/>
jaemin found himself staring at jisung's eyes while he talked about how "yummy" were his pancakes and how they should get out of bed and eat breakfast. "you know what baby?" jisung stopped talking and stared back at him, eyes full of curiosity. "there's something about those eyes of yours" he told him. "what do you mean?" jaemin smiled at jisung, "nothing, i just love the way they sparkle when you talk about something that excites you, or how they're brighter than the sun" he replied. jisung stared at him dumbfounded for a couple of minutes and then kissed him, again, a soft kiss, a "you're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me" kiss.</p><p>their kiss was sweeter this time, full of sincere love and joy. jaemin slipped his fingers through jisung's hair and caressed it, continuing to kiss the boy like it's the last day of their lives. jisung leaned into the touch and after a few minutes he broke the kiss. "i love you so much" he said, his boyfriend smiled so hard his cheeks started to hurt. "i love you too baby". they both stared at each other in complete silence, enjoying their company and just relaxing in the moment, moving through the white blankets to make themselves comfortable, until their little moment got interrupted by mark.</p><p>"hey, lovebirds, you guys missed breakfast again"</p><p>but neither of them cared this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>